KINGDOM NOTE
by DeathPrince
Summary: The anime world is being destroyed by evil heartless called Pokemon. King L sends Ryuk and Rem to find the owner of the magical keyblade called Death. Unfortunaly that fails and they crash the gummy ship into Light, destroying his raft!
1. Chapter 1

**_Kingdom Note_**

_(yes yes to all, this is a crossover. Ummm have anyone seen my wallet?)_

I am God. God of the new world....

"Light!! Light wake up you sleepy head before I rape you! I'm tempted to since you're sleeping with out a shirt!!" Misa said. "You bitch rape me and I'll kick your ass off this island!!!" Light yelled. He was laying on the warm sand with out a shirt. (Fan girls, stop screaming and having a noise bleed)"No! There sharks in the water! You want me to die?!" "Since I have the power to, yes." "You Meany Light!!!!!" "What the hell is going on?" Mello asked. "You have no shirt either!! Is this boys gone wild?!" Misa asked. Light threw Misa in the water while getting up. "What where you doing?" Light asked. "Hmm masturbating~" "Wow, a bit truthful?? But masturbating to what? I don't remember you having porno mags." "To your picture I secretly have...wait.....I wasn't doing anything like that with your picture..." Poor Misa was drowning in the sea. I wish I could throw her a raft but I'm too busy looking for my wallet. "Sure you weren't....which is very disturbing." Light said. "Ah, I'm hungry. Lets go make dinner Light." Mello said heading towards the mansion that looks like the one off of that one anime... Popotan. "There's no lets in the word cooking. You cook for me got it bitch?" "Yes master~!!" (O_0;;)

Meanwhile Misa officially drowned and I don't know where she went. "Dinner is Miso soup Light!" Mello said serving him. Light looked at the soup. "Miso....soup?" he said picking it up. "I HATE MISO SOUP!!!" he yelled throwing the plate at Mello. "You will never be my wife!" Okay so meanwhile at Dance Dance castle King L was in a pickle....suit. "King L! There are problems you must solve! All the worlds have gone off the wall!" Jimmy Cricket yelled. "Hmm off the wall? How so bug?" King L asked. "Random Pokemon Characters have popped all over the anime worlds! They are called Heartless!" "Pokemonnnn~ That sounds cool." "Not when every main character is dieing because of the heartless Pokemon!" "WHAT?! NOOO!! The main character is important unless you know it's one of those anime where the main character is a whole bunch of people then I can careless. But, find the person who controls Death! The totally random Keyblade of this world."

"Yes sir! I'll send Rem and Ryuk to do that! I wanna get therapy since you're in a pickle suit." Jimmy told Rem and Ryuk what was going on and sent them to Hallow Bastion. So back on the stranded island Mello and Light was thinking of making a raft. "You make a raft out of human bones." Light said. "No way! Where's Misa when we need her?!" Mello asked. "She never came back from drowning so I suppose...she's in heaven." Mello put his hands together. "I'll pray for , you where always a whore and sneaked in Lights bed but dammit bitch your fucking dead!! AHAHAH!!!" "What the hell......?" So finally they made the magical raft. "So do you think this raft will be safe? Or will we drown?" "We might drown so, I'm leaving your ass here!" Light said getting on the raft. "Wait!! Light!! You'll die!" "Can't hear you!" "But you're like, 3feet away from me!"

After so Light was finally in the middle of nowhere and starving. But then a rocket ship out of nowhere crashed into his raft causing him to drown. "Ah, that's great...I never knew my life would end like this. If I did I would have done a lot of things earlier. Like finally surpassing over 9000 on DDR, karaoke singing Caramelldansen, and more goals." But then Light...um...saw a bright big light and two scary figures. "Ah, it's death and his assistant Rainbow." he said. All of a sudden, SLAP! Light finally came to his senses. "AHHHH!!!! Monsters!!!! And you! You look like Misa, that bitch, except a zombie!!!" Light screamed. Rem and Ryuk looked at each other. "AHAHA!! A zombie!!! That's so true Rem!!!" Ryuk laughed while pointing at her face. Rem grabbed Ryuk's finger and twisted it to make it brake. "AHHH~ My finger....." "So where am I?" Light asked. "You're on our gummy ship. We accidentally crashed into you in the sea." Rem said. "And here I thought I was dead. What a shame." "Do you have apples on you?" Ryuk asked. "Hell no. I hate apples." Ryuk started crying. "Anyway where would you like to be dropped off?" Rem asked. "Hmm Where are you guys going?" "Hallow Bastion." "Then I'll join you." And so the morons headed to Hallow Bastion!!! "What are you guys doing anyway?" Light asked. "We're on a mission to find someone." "Can that someone be me? Please~" "Well...." Rem said rolling her eyes. "Okay." she finally said.

"BARK! BARK!" they all heard a dog say. Coming around the corner was the huge white dog Pluto(Puru Puru) from Kuroshitsuji. (As I'm thinking WTF? How come this doesn't have a limit of characters I finally realize this is a fragment of my imagination.) Inside the mouth of Puru Puru was a rolled up letter that had a giant L on it. "It's from King L." Ryuk said grabbing it. "What does it say Ryuk?" Rem asked. "It says,"_**I'm hungry. Hurry the hell up worthless Death Gods. By the way stop by 7/11 for me. I wanna Big Gulp." **_There was an awkward silence and a wind blowing. "Is your King useless?" Light asked. "Well since you wanted to be the person or whatever now all we have to do is find the keyblade DEATH." "Keyblade? Are you for cereal?" "Yes."

----------------------------------------------------- Um.....Ch. 2(?); Finding something...------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exiting the store 7/11, they went back to there ship that was parked in the parking lot. There was a man standing next to there ship. "Who the hell are you?" Light asked. "Leon, and I heard you crashed into my car." he said. Light pointed at Rem. "She did it." Light said. "Oh yeah thank you." Rem said. "I want money for my car." Leon said. "Ahaha! And you thought you could have gotten away after totally killing his car! The car wasn't even a car after you SMASHED it!!!!!" Ryuk said laughing. "Ryuk shut up. We don't have money Neon but we're looking for the keyblade DEATH." "The keyblade! That means you're from the Dance Dance Castle and from the King." "Yep! King L is awesome...since...well...beause he is." "Last time I heard he was drunk with Morita(Honey x Clover) and they both blew up Clouds' house which was mistaken for Lelouch's. Cloud came back pissed for days so I really don't think King L is awesome." he said. "Ahahah, so he read the daily news that day!" Ryuk laughed. "And here I thought King L was awesome but blowing up someones house is not cool." Light said folding his arms.

"Alright! Alright! So he isn't the purest King. But wait Leon aren't you one of the members of Social Aristocrat?" "I am." (Social Aristocrat- Consist of 4 members: Leon, Cloud, GIR(Invader Zim), and Elizabeth(From Gintama)! If you're saying WTF rigtht now then you're like me at this moment! *Thumbs up*) "Aren't you suppose to help Light in his quest?" "Maybe." "You know, direct him, suggest to him..." "Oh sure I'll help. Light, find Near the know it all. He, well his title says it all!" "I have to find a know it all?! Do you know have any other HELPFUL clues as in where to find him?" Light asked. "Where else to find a know it all?" he said then walking away. "Hmmm, Near is just like L but has white hair and is a smart Alick." Ryuk said. "I know! The Library!!" exclaimed Light.

"But, Which Library?" Rem asked. "The Library: _**That Library.**_" Ryuk said. "What?" Light asked. "What are you talking about Ryuk? Have you been smoking crack again?!" Rem asked. "No no no! That Library is the name. It's in Castle Fantasia 2000." explained Ryuk. "This library is known to all the books! This castle was built for these books." "Good thinking Ryuk! You're not as stupid as I thought." Rem said. "So where's this castle located?" asked Light. "In the realm Oblivion." "Nice wonderful! Oblivion, here we come!!!" They got into the gummy ship and headed for the realm Oblivion. The realm of Oblivion contained evil muffins and emo cookies! Don't forget the nice juicy Red Apple Bombs! They landed in the parking lot of Castle Fantasia 2000 and got out. "APPLES!!" Ryuk said running after the juicy apple that was sitting there. "No Ryuk! Those are Bombs!" Rem yelled. BOOM!!! Ryuk blew up into pieces **:D** (I shouldn't be smiling about that....)

"Aw, there goes Ryuk." Light said. "Well, we should go get Ryuk off the ground before the maintenance complains." Rem said handing Light a broom. "Okay." Light said grabbing the broom. "Ohh~ look Rem! Ryuks' arm!" Light said waving Ryuks' arm around. "Don't play with Ryuks' limbs!" scold Rem. After cleaning Ryuk off the floor and putting his remains in a bag they entered the Castle! Rows and Rows of book cases, a staircase that lead to the top. "Welcome to Castle Fantasia 2000." a girl said. "Have you seen a boy with white hair?" Rem asked. "Yes I have. He's on the top floor." "All the way up there?" Light asked as he looked up. "Yes." "Elevator?" "No." she said with a smile. "After you Rem..." Light said bitterly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------**25 minutes later!**------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huff....Huff....Huff......Da.....Damn this know it all!!" huffed Light. "Huff....it wasn't......th...at....bad!" huffed Rem. "Welcome, Light, Rem." said Near, who was sitting in a chair. "You!" Light said pointing. Then he collapsed on to the floor. "KO!" Near gave Rem and Light a glass of water. "Now then Near, tell me where I can find this keyblade called Death." Light said. "How's King L doing?" Near asked. "He's fine but he's currently freaking out about the situation." Rem said. Back at Dance Dance Castle.... "King L this is no time to be sleeping!!!" yelled Jimmy. "Yummy double fudged chocolate chip ice cream with extra sprinkles...." said King L, who was holding a teddy bear. "That sounds nasty sire....One day you're gonna get diabetes!" "Cancer more like it." "You're not asleep!" Suddenly King L was a little kids train that was going around in circles. "What the hell?! You're a train?!" "Moo! Moo! I am the L express!" "More like a round about train!" Okay at the Library..."Do it! Kill the aliens!" Light yelled. "I am!" "You morons. Aren't we forgetting something here?! Like saving the anime world!" Rem yelled. "So playing Galaga, doesn't help!" "We need to see how many levels their are." Light said. "And Near is on lvl 86." "UGH! What kind of library has a PlayStation?!" "This kind." Near said.

_**To be Continued....unless someone complains!**_

* * *

PS- No I'm serious! I need to buy milk! Anyone find my wallet yet?! Tsk sadly, I do not own the movie Fantasia 2000, Death note, and other various things of course. They belong to their creators: Those famous people!! Oh right the stories over, so next time on KINGDOM NOTE!

Near loses on Galaga and the answer to lights question is: 255! 0_o;; (Will I find my wallet?) Light and the crew could find that keyblade Death and save the world. GIR and Elizabeth could be in the next chapter. But who said I'm giving out information?!

_-DEATHPRINCE_


	2. Chapter 2

KINGDOM NOTE

(Good news, I found my wallet! Bad news, the store isn't open...)

Let's recap on what happen last time! Ryuk blew up, Near the know it all was trying to beat Galaga, Light was eating popcorn and Rem was thinking,"Let's get on with the story!"

"Alright, he's on lvl 254...all he needs is one more level!" Light thought as he watched Near play the game. "You know, if the world had a time limit and was going to blow up, yet we were the people who could save the world, we would have died! Four days ago!" complained Rem. But then, CRASH! Near lost the game! Poor Near and Light stared at the screen that said in red letters GAME OVER. "NOOOO! Cruel world! Why!" yelled Light slamming his fist onto the ground. "This...isn't over." Near said. "This is the beginning of Chapter 3..."

Chapter 3(?): Light! Beyblade! Heartless!

"Light, avenge me by finding the keyblade Death." Near said. "How can I? I don't even know where to find it!" "I will tell you. Travel to the anime world, which is over the rainbow, threw that trix rabbit, and pass the beer bottle. Enter the realm OHSHC. Underneath the Ouran Academy, is a basement filled with I don't know last time it was cockroaches, that other time zombies, then that one time when Morita did make-up on Cloud when he was sleep...anyway you should find it down there." (Poor Cloud... it was an girl make-up! You all have imaginations! Think about how Cloud would look with nice big make up marks on him!) "Oh and you'll probably need three people in your group. So, I'll revive Ryuk." "You will? That would be fantastic." Rem said handing Near the bag. He tipped the bag over and let the carnage spill all over the floor. "Yuck he really splattered didn't he? Chocolate, Chocolate, Random, Duckies, and more Chocolate." he said. A giant spot light came onto the carnage of Ryuk and the chocolate bar with wings waved it's wand. Ryuks body parts came back together and his stuffing went back into his stomach. "GOOD To be alive!" Ryuk said stretching his arms in the air. "Welcome back." Rem said. "Come on dum dum. We have a long way to travel." "Is it far? Oh right, thank you Near." Light said. But Near was no where to be found. "Magical..." Ryuk said. Once again they walked down those long spiral staircase.

-25 minutes lata!-

"God...those stairs are like...my mother!" Ryuk said. "They kill..." Light said. After complaining they got in to the gummy ship and took off into the unknown elements of life! Not really, as they travel what's going on at Dance Dance Castle? "King L!" yelled Jimmy. "Where could he have gone?" Jimmy was searching for the missing king! But where could have he gone? Oh right, he's currently on the roof of Dance Dance Castle with the wind blowing dramatically as if this was a movie. "I WANT PANCAKES!" yelled King L into the weird orange and yellow sunset. "Yet it seems Light and those death gods have reached OHSHC..."

So of course, I must do this whole enter realm scene so with out further interruptions: Ouran High School Host Club! TA-DA! *Sakura sakura plays* "WTF? Don't you know that they would have knew the abv of Ouran?" Ignore the teddy bear :D) The ship landed on the gray grass of Ouran Academy. "Damn! It's all melancholy!"

Light said stepping out on to the grass. "Well, the evil heartless Pokemon probably took everything away." Rem said. "It's a bad horror film..." Ryuk said. Right now, imagine Ouran Academy sad, lonely, and an awful atmosphere. "Okay, underneath that building is that keyblade!" Light said pointing at the Academy building. "If any Pokemon come I'll hide behind you all..." They entered the quiet building. "Which way...?" Rem asked. "I don't have a map." Light said. "This way!" Ryuk said skipping. They follow him up the grayish red carpet to Music Room #3. The door creaked open... "An empty room?" Light asks looking into the dark room. "Why the hell are we even in a music room? Basement dumb ass!" yelled Rem smacking Ryuk in the head. "Someones in here..." whinnied Ryuk.

Looking closely into the darkness, they see a ghost! "Ah it's a ghost!" Ryuk yells. The ghost comes out of the room. A blond haired, blue eyes, boy who's wearing the Ouran uniform. "Ah...have you come to take me?" the boy asked. "Um, no." Light said. "Ah let me guess, the main character have been taken away by the Pokemon?" Rem asked. "Yes! My daughter! Haruhi!" "I see. Can you show us to the basement ?" "What will the basement do?" "Help! It'll um help us!" Liars! "Okay! I'm Tamaki." "This is Light, the one who's going to save you." "ME?" asked Light. "And...where did Ryuk go?" Ryuk had disappeared. "God more stairs!" complained Light walking down the stairs. "EHEHEHEH~" laughed a creepy voice. Soon JigglyPuff flops down holding her microphone.

"AH! It's the heartless!" yelled Tamaki. "Give me back my daughter!" "Hold on. Are you serious? This is what we're up with?" laughed Light approaching it. "Be careful Light! Don't get to close to it!" warned Rem. "Ahahah please it's kind of cute!" "Jiggly!" said JigglyPuff. "FUCKING ATTACK!" she yelled in a scary voice. "AHHH!" yelled Light as the hidden Pokemon from above fell down. "Regigigas, Arceus, Persian, Chansey, Teddiursa!" she screamed. "NOOO!  
It's commander JigglyPuff and her heartless!" yelled Tamaki. "Aww look at the little teddy bear." said Light looking at Teddiursa. "Come ere little teddy bear."

"Um Light. I don't think that's a good idea." said Rem. "OH PLEASE REM! Come ere teddy bear I have a candy bar in my pocket." "More like a candy stick..." Ryuk said. "Where the fuck did you come from?" both asked. "OHOHOHOHO you'll never get passed us!" laughed JigglyPuff. Light walked right passed her. "It's this way right." he asked. "What? How come he can get passed my barrier?" she asked. "Teddi! Teddiursa..." said Teddi. "WHAT? I never put it up? Damn you boy!" Rem, Ryuk, and Tamaki walked passed her as well. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she screamed.

Deep in the darkness covered with rats...(Rats? How can a basement be covered with rats?-Teddy Bear Rizu) "EW! There are rats everywhere! Next time, I'm calling Rat Man!" yelled Light. "Light we are almost there..." Rem said. "Up ahead should be the keyblade!" "What is a key blade anyway?" "I don't know. A key?" "Is it like that one show I use to watch, BeyBlade?" "Ummm...no." "I think it is except it's a spinning key? Instead of one of those circle thingies." "Light shut up we're here." A head of them, a sword stuck in the rocks. "Is that it?" asked Light. "NO! It's Excalibur!" yelled Ryuk touching it. THEN WHAM! It's

Excalibur from Soul Eater. "TA-DA!" he said. "The fuck? What the hell is this?" asked Light. "It's Excalibur...the annoying excalibur." Rem said. "What are you-"

"Excalibur, Excalibur

From the United King

I am looking for him

I'm going to California~.

Excalibur, Excalibur

Excalibur, Excalibur

From the United King

I am looking for him

I'm going to California~

Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur!" he sang. "The fuck..." Light said staring. "What's California?"

Chapter 4(?): No No, It's not going to end.

Once again King L was standing their dramatically into the sunset. "Excalibur, Excalibur. From the United King. I am looking for him. I'm going to California~. Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur. From the United King. I am looking for him. I'm going to California~ Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur!" he sang whileholding a cane in his hands. "Okay Excalibur, where is the Keyblade Death." asked Rem. "That's right my servant! I would like my afternoon tea!" he said. "He's not going to answer us ya know..." Ryuk said. "Right. It's probably up ahead." "You're annoying." Light said to Excalibur. "But you remind me of some blond chick I use to know. She dressed in black...like some...goth..." "I wonder who she was..." thought Light. Ignoring Excalibur and his commands they adventured farther up where they finally found the Black KeyBlade hiding inside the wall. "That's good so no one could take it." said Light looking at it. "But Light, how the hell are we going to get it?" asked Rem. "You guys are death gods right? Use some of that death god magic." "What do you think we are?" "OHOHOHOH can't get it out can you?" laughed JigglyPuff. "Of course not!" Light said. "Why? Can you?" "Of course I can you madman!" After 5 hours of trying to get the keyblade out of the wall...

"You liar! AHAAHAHA you can't even do it your self!" laughed Light. "I don't think this was suppose to happen! I used the AK40.7, the Bastin Bastard, a taco, a DVD, a Sony computer, a iPAD, Yugioh The abridged Series, a piece of paper, a pencil, a King L puppet, a speaker, and a Klondike bar!" whinned JigglyPuff. Gee, I wonder why those things didn't work." sighed Rem. "Shut up you person look alike zombie! I'll kill you with a Klondike bar!" "Watch this, I can do it better!" Light said. "Sure you can..." whispered Rem. "Keyblade! Come to me!" he said. Nothing happened. "KEYBLADE! I COMMAND YOU TO COME TO ME!" Still NOTHING happened. "I'll give you a cookie!" Then, a flash of light came from the wall and the keyblade went to Light. "A COOKIE? That key went toyou for a cookie? How can it even hear?" JigglyPuff yelled.

"Good point!" Tamaki said. "When did you come back?" Rem asked. "I was hiding behind this thing!" he said pointing at Ryuk. "ALRIGHT! Now can we go?" asked Light. "NO! My friends! We must save my friends and my daughter!" "Too bad. I've got other things to do instead of helping some useless blond." Light said scratching his head. "LIGHT! King L sent us so we can help people!" "Alright alright fine. We'll fine your whatevers!" he said walking away. "Ignore me will you?" yelled Jigglypuff. "Yes." everyone said turning their heads.

While searching under ground they found Haruhi and the others in cells. "When did the school get jail cells?" asked Tamaki. "SEMPAI?" asked Haruhi."~!" yelled Tamaki while slow mood flying with a pink background. "YOU TRAITOR!" "What?" he said falling to the floor. "You ran and hid while the others tried to escape!" "That's right. You're such a bad daddy." Kyouya said. "Boss!" Hikaru and Kauro said. "I knew you'd come for us!" Hikaru said. "Well except for the part when Haruhi was like, Damn that useless idiot! He runs from danger!, and everything." Kauro said.

"I'm sorry daughter! Papa had to escape so he could help you all!" "Liar." everyone said. Tamaki went in to a small corner and started growing mushrooms...xD "Alright, time to get you all out of here!" Light said swinging the keyblade to cut the bars. "Thank you so much." Haruhi said. "But I was the one who!" Tamaki cried. "Shut up. I don't want to hear your uselessness." Crushed by his own daughters words he fell in to pieces...literally. "Wow he brakes more than me!" Ryuk said. Suddenly, the keyblade death glows! "What the hell is this?" Light asked as Haruhi was glowing bright red! He held out the keyblade(like in KH2) and a gold crown on a red apple picture was below him. "Open that damn world!" he cried as a notebook in the sky was there. BOOM! It blew up and everything sparkly was over. "The hell?" he asked. "Cool, except for the random explosion." Ryuk said. "You opened a new world and that explosion was all the heartless disappearing!" "Sweet! I'm actually important for once!" And so, the idiots bid everyone and crying Tamaki goodbye. "I wonder what's happening at the castle! King L must be proud!" Rem said. "Well, we never delivered his big gulp!" Ryuk mentioned. "That's because Light drank it all..." she said staring at him.

"What? I didn't do it! Blame someone like writers!" At Dance Dance Castle, Jimmy was crying! "OH MY GOD! Can't you be a more suitable king?" he cried. **"Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a real fight! She's the one named Sailor Moon!"**sang the DDR machine. King L was playing DDR stamina. "Oh yeah! I'm winning!" he said, as he was in a dog costume. "Can't you be serious for once?" "I am serious..." he said starring at Jimmy. "LOST!" the game said. "Seriously losing!" he shouted. "Sir, I've just got word! The Social Aristocrats are here!" Axel said running in. (yes, Axel from KH! Scream fan girls, scream...) "Perfect timing. You play DDR instead..." he said jumping off. "Alright!" he said happily, then jumped on. He turned it to the song,"Cirno's Perfect Math Class!" "Oh yeah! I'm winin'! BAKA BAKA!" he shouted. Jimmy starred at Axel, who was winning.

King L entered the round table conference room. "Does anyone have sweets?" he cried. "I GOT WAFFLES!" GIR cried. "What kind of waffles...?" GIR looked at him. "WAFFLES! And Taco's..." "I'd take one waffle please." GIR handed him a whole plate of waffles. "King isnt this an important matter?" Leon asked. Elizabeth (from Gintama) held up a sign that read; "Not as serious as Clouds messed up hair do!" Leon looked at Cloud and saw his normal spiky hair...WAS DOWN! Leon's face went pale. "What-" "Don't...even...ASK..." Cloud said. "Alright then. I've noticed that one of you had contact with her." King L said. Elizabeth held up a sign that read;"Her? You mean that woman? It was Leon. Cloud meet Morita-sempai this morning...as you can tell to his hair." "Right, so as you know, I have someone running around to the anime worlds." "Yeah, that someone crashed my car! It wasn't even a car! It looked like Boobah!" "Don't blame the teletubbies sisters!" King L shouted. BOOM! A crash came from inside the castle. "Opps! I accidentally blew up the DDR machine!" Axel cried. "YOU WHAT? This is my 15th time! How could you kill my fun! You're like that know it all except he like my replica!" "This is going to be a long meeting..." Leon said. Elizabeth shook it's head.

END!

* * *

So how'd you like that one? CHAPTER 5&6 are coming up! Guess what anime Light travels too next? BWAHAHAHA! I hope it comes out real

soon...

SINCERELY,

_DeathPrince_


	3. Chapter 3

**KINGDOM NOTE**

_(Guess what? It's chapter 5 and 6! PPPPAAAAASSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAA~!)_

*Hetalia Axis Power opening, except it says Kingdom Note! And it has the shadow of King L in the back*

Deep, in their underground lair, lived Organization 5! (A tebby bear comes up and whispers something in to my ear) WAIT! ...I just have word! It's now 6! AkA The Original 6, DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!

As each Original 6 member sat in there bar stool chairs, wearing that dark purple dress- er... skirt and top?, with their hoods covering the back of their head and mask covering there face, one member was up. *Dramatic Music, Yoko Kanno's Drammatica starts* "THAT LIGHT!" the one member cried wearing the number 6 on his back. "He's already opened another anime world! We must stop him... We must kill him!" DING DONG! "Uh, I'll get it." said one of them,wearing the number 5, getting up to go get the evil door. "Pizza delivery! Someone here ordered, 5 peperoni's, 4 chicken chocolates and 3 barbecue aligators." said the MAGIC HILLUTION pizza guy said.(It's suppose to be Illusion...). "WHAT? PIZZA?" yelled Original Number 6. "Turn off the dramatic music!" *Click!* Some one turned it off. "That's 10000000000000000000000000000 munny you know?" the Pizza guy. (!000000000000000000- whatever munny = $40.00) "Uh, who ordered this?" asked Original Number 5. "JUST BLOW HIM UP!" "Alright...Geez you don't have to get all yellling like! It hurt my feelings..." sniffed Original Number 5. The Original number 5 snatched the pizza out of the pizza guys hand. "Haha! Now you gonnna blow up!" he sang. BOOOOOOOM! The Original Number 6 hit the red button who blew up the pizza guy. Finally getting settled, Original Number 5 turns back on the dramatic music and as Original 6 continues talking. "Alright... I've heard that one of the Social Artistocrats met her! She's the one who will lead us to Kingdom Note-" DING DONG! Once again, the doorbell rang. "UGH! WHAT NOW!" he yelled answering the door. "Hello, we're girl scouts and we're selling emo cookies. *In a demonic voice with eyes glowing red* WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?" one asked. He stared at the demonic girl scout and bellowed, "Fucking Dark Link COSPLAYERS!"

* * *

_CHAPTER 5: HER, HIM, THEM(?)!_

*Ryuk starts humming the mario theme song* "So what's the new anime world we're suppose to save?" Light said, "Depressingly, I've had these weird dreams that involved some bitch! She kind of looks like you Rem..." "...Well isn't that kind of rude? I am you're partner in crime after all!" Rem shouted. "No, Ryuk is part of my partner in crime. Watch, Ryuk!" Light shouted. "What?" Ryuk asked. "I'll give you FIVE nice red juicy red apples if commit adultery." "ALRIGHT!" Ryuk yelled as he tried to jump out the window. "NOOOO!" Rem yelled, grabbing Ryuk. "LIGHT!" Rem yelled as she looked at him with an evil look. "What? You wanted to see an example in the first place!" he shouted, trying to act all innocent. "This is not how the keyblade master is suppose to act! Nor look but I guess the side effects didnt kick in yet..." "WHAT SIDE-EFFECTS?" Rem held up a picture of Sora (oh, you guessed it! From Kingdom Hearts!). "THIS is what the keyblade master looked like." she said. "WHAT? I'm suppose to look like some child addicted to hair gel? If that happened I think the ratings will get messed up!" "Haven't you seen the intro?" "WHAT INTRO!" Rem sighed and said,"When the next chapter comes we'll do the REAL intro!" "What f*cking intro?" Suddenly there ship started to rock back and forth. "What the hell?" Light asked. "We're entering an anime world!" Ryuk shouted.

_*Asterisk from Orange Range starts to play!*_ (Can you guess? YES! Fans of the anime world it's the famous BLEACH world! Surprised? Me too...)

BOOM! The gummy ship crashed on to the world. The gray lands of the world, some covered in darkness from the Heartless, and most of it was destroyed tooo! "Are we really savors or just plain idiots doing nothing?" Light asked jumping off the ship. "Actually the writer forgot what the plot was so from here on out it's like-" Rem was trying to explain. "AHHH! Heartless!" Ryuk cried, then flew off. Heartless pokemon started forming from the ground. "Whoa that's an surprise!" Light said looking all around. "AHHH!" yelled something from above. A glimps of a white shirt and blue jeans flew passed Light and destroyed all the heartless in one swoop! "Taaaa that was fun!" he said waving his arms in the air with the Gullwing Keyblade."What the hell?" Light asked. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE LIGHT!" he said grabbing Lights hands. "It's soooo nice to see you! I thought you would kind of look like a boy but who cares." "Morita-senpai! Light! Get on your knees and hail!" Rem said shoving Light to the ground. (Duh, It's the famous person from Honey x Clover for those fans. And if not, he's like...L. Has black hair, wears jeans and this time he's wearing a long sleeved white shirt!)

"NO! Bad shinigami! Bad! We're on equal terms. Anyway, Light...please take care of those Heartless and find the main character, well other character named Rukia. Tell King L hi!" Morita-senpai yelled jumping into the air and then riding a purple unicorn named CHARLIE into the sunset!~(The same teddy bear from before yells,'Why is Charile the Uniforn in here?' Author: Dont look at me...) "Ok, where the hell did that unicorn come from?" Light asked. "I'm still wondering about the damn sunset! I thought this world was suppose to be gray!" Rem added on, "Things don't make since anymore..." "Alright Rem lets get going and stop staring in awe!" Light demanded. "Who are you people?" a boy asked holding a blue light arrow towards them, "And what was up with that unicorn?" "I'm Light. The savior of your peoples world and the owner of Death the keyblade." Light said. "You're such a liar! You did nothing last time!" Rem yelled. "Ignore her please. I promise nothing bad will happen." "Fine. Names Uryu. Theres the other survivors too. Come along." he walked away. "What a coooollldd character." Ryuk smirked. "As if!" Light yelled as he followed, "Oh! Yuki! Lets go to where ever my way!" Broom! Broom! "Ridin a Harley!" he yelled as he zoomed off in the grey streets with Ryuk and Rem following.

**Meanwhile at Dance Dance Castle**..."Lets get serious here..." King L said, "As serious as a mad hatters tea party!" "KING L!" Jimmy cried. "Near the wise is here!" Everyone stood up in awe. "L..." Near said as he walked in. "You know what the problem is right now N?" L asked, "We have no tea to go to with this tea party!" "This isnt the time to have a tea party! Some people in purple hoods wearing mask where reported around the worlds causing trouble." "Could this be in related to this girl?" "Possibly. That means theres more trouble for Light and his crew." "Social Aristocrats, this is an order..." Everyone lifted from their seats. "Go buy me some tea! Earl Grey including!" "Didnt you listen to me!" Near yelled and then looked at the Aristocrats who were gone. "Like I said. They went to go buy tea." L smiled as he walked passed Near. "Now...OFF WITH HIS HEAD! AXEL'S HEAD!" he yelled pointing at Axel. "Ah!" Axel yelled as he ran away.

Scccrrreeeeecccchhhhhh... Light slide into the chapel with Uryu and the Harley. "Bleh!" Uryu threw up on the carpet. "Uryu!" Orihime yelled as she ran over there with Chad. "Do you even have your license?" Uryu asked as he wipped his mouth. "HOLY SHIT! Look at those things!" Light yelled as he pointed at Orihime's big breast, "Those things are bigger than my hands!" Orihime looked down and slowly covered her chest with her arms. "I'm sorry my main question is are you from a hentai? Is this a fucking hentai?" BAM! Rem slaped the back of his head. "Thats rude!" she sighed. "So, I smell that you are the one who have the keyblade." a man said wearing a green and white striped hat. "Mr. Urahara?" Orihime asked. "And you are?" Rem asked. "Kisuke Urahara. King L calls him Mr. Hat and Clogs cause he's so laid back. Just like our king." Ryuk explained. "For once you actually made since." Light commented. "I'll tell you all what happened. The heartless came and started turning everyone into one of them. Ichigo and Rukia started fighting them but where unable to due to this person in a purple coat...or was it a long skirt and top? Anyway now I dont have to fight because you'll do it." "Go Fish." Light said as he looked at Rem. Instead of paying attention to Mr. Urahara they played Go Fish. "These people are impossible!" Uryu yelled, "I'd rather I go fight them and-" "Oh hold on to your panties girl." Light said getting up. "I'll go fight." he said holding his hand out, "Death." In a flash of light the keyblade appeared. "Lets go Rem, Ryuk." he said walking out of the chapel. "Are we actually gonna fight n save things?" Ryuk asked, "I'd rather eat apples than- AHHH!" Light quickly turned around to find his two friends "They're not friends." Light says bitterly. Okay...Commrades! To find his commrades floating in a glass pyramid. "Hello, Light." a familiar voice said as it clapped.

* * *

_Chapter 6; He's bbbbaaaacccckkkkkkk! With sorta vengence..._

"YOU!" Light pointed, "Mello?" Standing infront of him was Mello. Looking a tad different. "Yes! Its me Light! Arent you happy?" "You did something different with your hair!" Light concluded. "Nope." he said holding up his hands. "Your nails..." Light squinted. "Correct! Do you like them?" "Eh, no. But what are you doing here? I thought I left you on that island to die...er...so I can come back and save you." "After you left Light, The Original 5 took me in. And Misa was found alive-" "NOOOO!" "I heard she's been running aruond lately. And so, I came to take you back. This world is so corrupted. Why not let it crumble and recreate it?" "Mello...Listen to your self! Does it look like I'm pure enough to be Adam? And you...Steve instead of Eve?" "You...dont want to come back with me?" "If I had a choose to jump in a volcano or be with you. I'd choose to jump my friend." "Fine then...You shall feel my rath!" "Techno Rainbow Spiders!" Light yelled as he slammed the Keyblade into the ground. The ground started to rumble and soon a school of rainbow spiders jumped and aimed for Mello. "What the hell?" Mello questioned. The spiders changed colors matching the beat of Techno; found on youtube- techno dance party music. Yes, thats alot of beats and colors. "Numa Numa Spell!" Light yelled pointed to the two pyramids. Crash! They broke and both were free. Boom! A flash of light and Mello was laying on the ground. "What happened?" Rem asked. "Where are they being kept Mello?" Light demanded. "I'm going to get bored and destroy everything." "Find them youself." Mello said as he opened a black portal and crawled through. "Sigh...I dont wanna find them myself!" Light complained.

"Techno Rainbow Spiders! Search the area and find the two characters. Search and destroy any heartless." Light ordered as the school of spiders ran off in different directions. "Too lazy..." Rem complained. "Well I've got better things to do than to find characters of Bleach! Like, dress like a girl, or karaoke!" "Light! Look! Its Pluto!" Ryuk yelled as the demon dog ran towards them. "Puru Puru!" Light called as Pluto dropped the rolled up paper that had an L on it. _**"Light, more trouble has began. Instead of searching for heartless, bring me tea. This is an important matter! And where's my Big Gulp? -King L"**_ "%#%!&!&" one of the spiders talked (gerberish...folks). "Oh so you found them? Great! Where?" "*$&^&)$(*!" "How can you understand geberish?" "Cause I'm like Harry Potter. Full of surprises. Now the techno spider said they where with JigglyPuff again. Which is actually in Ichigo's house..." They head to Ichigo's house, but it didnt look like Ichigo's house inside. It looked like something off of Bobobo... and if you watched it good. You know how weird it is. If not here's the most detailed description I could give; A japanese style fun house. "Why are we walking upside down? And I'm dressed as a girl!" Light yelled. He turned around and was shocked. "Denbo? (From Bobobo). Lord Ilpalazzo? (from Excel Saga) Couldnt you people turn into people who are useful!" "Hey! Denbo's useful!" Rem yelled. "And I, Lord Ilpalazzo, is the most useful character ever!" Ryuk said pretending to be Lord Ilpalazzo. "All hail lord!" Rem yelled. "Yes...both useful IN the anime but not right here!" Light said as he walked away. "There they are!" Denbo yelled as she pointed straight ahead to Rukia and Ichigo chained to a wall. They ran down the hallway and as they ran, they hit a mirror. "This is the LAST time I will ever go in a fun house with you people!" Lord complained as he lifted.

Light called upon his keyblade and ordered- "Break." Which broke the spell that was on Ichigo's house. "HUH? Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff puff!" she said as she pounced up and down. "Now then Jigglypuff, your time is up!" Light yelled as he swung the keyblade. But it went right through her! "An illusion?" Denbo asked. "Denbo, Lord, go release Rukia and Ichigo..." Light ordered, "While I fix my hair! Having long hair and wearing a skirt is not my idea of funny!"

*Black Cats Ed; Namidaboshi begins to play*

* * *

**END! So whatcha think? Took a long time to update right? But ha, next week the other chapter will come out! Next time on Kingdom Note; They go to Dance Dance Castle? Oh yeah check out my new story if you wanna, where Kingdom Heart characters meet the Death Note world. It plays hand in hand with this one :D**

_-DEATHPRINCE_


End file.
